


Heat

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, Het, Knife Play (sort of), PWP, Semi-Public Sex, goes from hot to fluffy and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilth and Hancock are caught in a radiation storm, thankfully there's a cozy trailer nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme. Please don’t read if you are offended by that.
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: As someone fond of lightning and storms in general, I find the Radiation storms in Fallout 4 to be insanely cool. I would love to read something involving the Female Sole Survivor and Hancock, not an established relationship but definitely very close to sealing the deal, finding shelter during one of these green lightning storms. What that shelter may be is up to anyone looking to fill this, but may I suggest one of the many broken down cars littering the Commonwealth? Preferably something close quarters like that, where the highly flirtatious pairing is finally forced to act out some of those “not simply friendly” thoughts that Hancock mentions early on.
> 
> EDIT 30-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

There was never anything more beautiful than when that haze drifted in, the sky turned green and the radiation storm began. Lilth turned her head to the sky watching the flashes, mesmerized.

“Lil -”

The rain began to pour, stinging her skin like acid, she closed her eyes and grinned.

“Lilth!”

“Just let me enjoy it Hancock, I got Radaway.”

“Doll, seriously it’s pouring, come on!”

She turned away from the sky, to see him drenched and shivering violently.

“Crap! I’m sorry, I forgot you can’t regulate heat as fast. Let’s find somewhere to wait this out, huh?”

“S-s-sure.”

His teeth were chattering madly. She cursed herself, squinting through the radiation fog to find shelter. An old abandoned truck and trailer was just a little further up the dilapidated road.

“Come on Hancock we can shelter in there.” She helped the shivering ghoul into the trailer, “It’s kind of ironic really, the rain that heals you also has the potential to give you hypothermia.” He gave her a look that said he did not find her joke funny. “Sorry.”

“T-take some R-radaway. You’ll g-get poisoned.”

She dropped her pack, shifting around inside she fished out a blanket wrapped in plastic and a bottle of whiskey.

“Here you first, I’m not throwing up yet.” She joked. He gave her another withering look, but she simply smiled reaching into the pack again for the Radaway. She stuck the needle into her vein and waited patiently as it drained into her body. She looked over at Hancock, he’d stripped out of his jacket and was holding the whiskey bottle in a shaking hand. “How you doing now?”

“B-better.”

It was her turn to give him a look, “Braminshit. You’ll need to take that shirt off and wrap that blanket around you if you want to warm up.”

He sighed, putting the bottle down, he attempted to undo the buttons but his hands weren’t cooperating. “Damn.”

The Radaway had finished draining and she pulled the needle out discarding the bag.

“Here, I’ll do it.”  She moved forwards, carefully undoing the buttons.

Lilth had imagined doing this so many times - just not in a situation like this. She pushed her desire for the man in front of her aside, he needed her help, not some lust filled fantasy.

_No matter how good it would be._

She gently tugged the shirt off, before reaching for the blanket. She took a moment to look at him as she covered his shoulders, patchy mismatched skin and exposed muscle covered his torso, a slight patch of remaining skin has some soft tufts left on it, revealing that at one point he’d had ebony hair. She wondered, as her eyes wandered over toned biceps, what he looked like before the ghoulification.

“Ain’t a p-pretty s-sight is it?” He remarked sourly.

“Ah Hancock, you know you’re fine. Fishing for compliments again?” He snorted, the sound was punctuated by a particularly vicious shiver. “You’re still freezing. I can use body heat to warm you up if you don’t mind me getting under that blanket with you.”

He raised what used to be an eyebrow. “Snuggling up to a g-ghoul? What would your p-precious Paladin say?”

She shook her head, removing her jacket. “Probably something highly inappropriate which would earn him a solid punch. Danse can fuck off, he’s got no respect for anything but his precious Brotherhood.” She plonked herself down next to him, not quite touching but close enough for him to feel her heat.

“Thought you g-guys were buddies.”

“Ha! Yeah we are, I guess, but not when he makes his distaste for people I care about known.”

Hancock smirked, “You care about me?”

“Of course I do you moron! All that Jet is rotting your brain.”

He slung an arm around her waist, tugging her closer. She turned a questioning look on him. God, he was so close to her, she could make out every little muscle in his face. He smelled good, crisp and metallic like a sharpener on the tongue. She remembered doing that as a kid. She smiled at the memory.

“Still cold?”

“Mmmm.”

His closeness was doing things to her insides. Closing her eyes she imagined him laying her down and worshiping her body. Arousal crept through her veins centering in her core. She berated herself silently.

Hancock sniffed.

She opened her eyes to look at him, puzzled.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

“Hancock?”

When he opened them to look at her, they were filled with want.

“See something you like Lil?”

She frowned, her nose scrunching up. “What-”

“You know, ghouls have an excellent sense of smell. How do you think all those ferals always find us?” He smirked, shifting closer to her, Lilth’s heart slammed against her rib cage. “We can smell almost anything.  Radiation. Fear - Arousal.”

“Oh my God.” She realised all the times she’d gotten wet because of him. It wasn’t hard, he fought like it was a graceful dance, every move, calculated and ruthless. It was addictive.

“Lilth.” His voice dropped an octave lower, harsh and strangely alluring. She bit her lip as her face flushed, she heard the slightest intake of breath from him. He looked at her lips then back up to her eyes. “Wasn’t sure at first. Coulda been the fights that really got you goin’. But now -” The hand at her waist gripped tighter. “It’s me isn’t it doll?  You want me.”

She arched into him, pushing her breasts against his bare chest. “Yessss.”

His mouth was on hers instantly, hot and insistent, he pressed her down into the truck bed. His hands were everywhere at once. He shoved them under her damp shirt, tweaking a nipple between two rough fingers, she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She fumbled, hands slipping as she gripped his biceps, feeling the muscles bunch beneath her fingertips. He sucked on her lower lip and she arched against him.

“John.” Her voice eager, desperate.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “that’s it doll, say my name.”

Lilth felt frantic as she ripped at his belt buckle. Shoving his pants down she freed his cock, grasping it between shaking fingers she pumped in lightly.

He was big. Oh Gods in heaven was he big, she felt another jolt between her legs as she imagined that powerful organ inside her.

His head dropped onto her shoulder, as he thrust into her hand. Breaths coming in harsh pants, he couldn’t stand it any longer, he’d been waiting for this for ages. He _had_   to be inside her. He pulled his knife from his boot, “Don’t move.” He growled in her ear, she stilled immediately. He cut through her jeans, peeling them away with the blade, making short work of her flimsy underwear he tossed the blade aside.

Positioning himself above her aching entrance, he stopped, staring into her flushed face. Smiling he saw every emotion lust, want, and finally, that something he’d been praying for, love.

“I love you Lilth.” He pushed himself into her, it was tight and hot and wet and it felt _right_.

Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes, never had she felt so complete as she did at that moment. It was overwhelming. He thrust into her at a slow pace, kissing everywhere he could reach. She grabbed his face gently between her hands, staring into his black eyes. “I love you too.”  She whispered before taking his mouth in a soul filled kiss.

He increased his pace until they were both writhing against each other.

Leaning in close to her ear, his voice filled with adoration, “Come for me Lil.”

Hot white spots exploded behind her eyes and she cried out.

He groaned spilling into her.

The heat in the trailer was almost stifling as she curled against his chest.

“John?”

“Yeah?”

She sighed happily. “What did you look like, you know, before?”

She felt him shrug, “I dunno - average I guess? Shaggy hair - it was black, kinda pasty skin - I guess, ice blue eyes, ‘course I had a nose and ears back then too.”  She laughed. “Why?”

She sighed again, “I dunno, I was always curious I guess. I mean, I find you handsome now, so I always assumed you’d be a knockout before.”

He gave a throaty chuckle, “Nah, just average ol’ John.”

She smirked, “Ghoulfication suits you anyways.”

“I was lucky, heard this story of a ghoul in DC named Patches, poor bastard’s cock kept dropping off.”

She raised herself up onto her elbows, staring at him in disbelief. “ _Shut up!_ ”

“No seriously, it’s true.”

She snorted, “ _Fuck_ that!”

“I reckon.” He looked towards the door of the trailer. “You think that storm’s done?”

She snuggled back against his chest. “Who cares.” She traced patterns on his chest absently. “I dunno about you, but I need some sleep.”

“Yeah,” he squirmed a bit, making himself comfortable, “sounds good.”

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too doll face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with ghoul physiology here, because well, with only minimal skin it makes sense in my mind that ghouls would have difficulty regulating their temperature. Also no matter how goddamn sneaky I am those fucking ferals always find me, which leads me to believe their sense of smell is a shitload better than a humans.


End file.
